kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
SB-555T Faiz Blaster
Designated "SB-555T", the Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター, Faizu Burastā) was received in the mail by Mari from Hanagata. It was made to resemble a modern trunk-box for the Autovajin's vehicle mode. By equipping the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, Faiz can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit, entering Blaster Form. In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy shotgun (Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE"), utilizing the Photon Buster (フォトンバスター, Foton Basutā) Exceed Charge, or a thick bladed lightsaber-like weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE"), utilizing the Photon Breaker (フォトンブレーカー, Foton Burēkā) Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shoot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called Blaster Crimson Smash (ブラスタークリムゾンスマッシュ, Burasutā Kurimuzon Sumasshu). The Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase that stores most of Faiz's Gear, so it is usually tied to the back of the Auto Vajin's motorcycle mode. Code Combinations *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to assume Blaster Mode. *5-2-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Photon Field Floater to take into the air. *5-2-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Bloody Cannon. *1-4-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blade Mode. *1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blaster Mode. *5-5-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Pointer without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used. *5-5-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Crimson Smash without the Faiz Mission Memory. Unused Combinations *5-2-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Shot without the Faiz Mission Memory. *5-2-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Grand Impact without the Faiz Mission Memory. *5-4-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Edge without the Faiz Mission Memory. *5-4-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Sparkle Cut without the Faiz Mission Memory. *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Sliger. *3-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Sliger to attack. *3-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Sliger to fly. *5-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Auto Vajin. *5-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to attack. *5-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Battle Mode. *5-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Vehicle Mode. *5-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to fly. *9-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Side Basshar. *9-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to attack. *9-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Battle Mode. *9-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Vehicle Mode. Toy-Exclusive Codes *3-9-1 Enter: This code enters the Faiz Blaster into Command Mode, repeating all the above codes every time the trigger is pressed. *1-2-2-4 Enter: This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Merry Christmas and play a Christmas song. *2-0-0-4 Enter: This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Happy New Year and play a New Years song. Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Smart Brain's devices Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Guns Category:Swords